The TransWarp Effect
by CommanderAndrew
Summary: hey everyone the story is not being cancelled im just really busy and lost a lot of free time on stuff and im losing some ideas so sorry about that im going to post chapter six on my deviantart really soon so yeah!
1. New Federation Intro

Chapter 1: New Federation Intro

"Is it ready yet?" Said Commander Andrew

"My god are you that freakin impatient?" Replied Master Engineer Fredrick

"...Meh" Said Commander Andrew

"Aaaand it is done!" Said Master Engineer Fredrick, "would you like to go through first?"

"Why I'd love to Freddy!" Replied Commander Andrew

"IT'S FREDRICK!" Replied 'Freddy' in complete anger

"Sheesh, alright activate it when I say the word, got it?" Replied Commander Andrew

"Yes Sir!" Replied 'Freddy' - "Alright, ready, set, ACTIVATE THIS BABEH!" Said Commander Andrew

"Got it!" Replied 'Freddy'

-Narrator: unknowingly they forgot to set the specification target, and roamed Commander Andrew in the multiverse unknowing where the frag he is going... At all...- [next chapter: jet force gemini intro!]


	2. Jet Force Gemini Intro

[Location: Jet Force Gemini Starship] -cargo hold- Vela: Ha! Once again i beat you at poker Lupus. Lupus: How do you do it? Juno: she cheats... Vela: aww come on bro... Why don't you join in and see? Juno: Alright then, your gonna regret it soon enough... [5 hours later] Vela and Lupus: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! Juno: i told you that you would regret it. Vela: ill be in the control room watching out for any problems... Lupus: ill join you... Juno: hehehe... Your loss, my glorious gain... [later in the control room] Lupus: Do you think that adding a highly loud bullhorn to the alert system will help? Vela: possibly... Lupus: I'm guessing this won't go happily ALERT SYSTEM: ALERT ALERT GOLDWOOD UNDER ATTACK! Vela: is it Mizar and his Drones? ALERT SYSTEM: UNKNOWN ENTITY, UNKNOWN ORIGIN, UNKNOWN ORGANISM Lupus: that was horribly useless isn't it? Vela: tell me about it... Juno: what is going on? Vela: Goldwood is under attack. Juno: Mizar and his drones Vela: nope. Juno: then who? Vela: don't know. Juno: thats seems useless... Lupus: Agreed. Juno: lets go to Goldwood to see... Vela and Lupus: meh... [Planet Goldwood's surface] CRASH! Commander Andrew: ugh... My head... Wait... WHERE AM I?! Narrator: will the team Jet Force Gemini kill Commander Andrew, or will it go the other way around, who knows? who cares? Find out in the next chapter! The meet of death! (Also known as the WTF class kill em all)


	3. the meet of death!

Commander Andrew: i don't wanna be a jerk, but this place is a dump! Even the dump on this planet looks better than the planet itself! Juno: put your hands up! Vela: or we will fire! Commander Andrew: do you realize who your talking to? Juno: don't know don't care! Vela: now put your hands up! Commander Andrew: -turns around while pulling out sniper- Vela: -pulls out tri-rocket weapon and fires- Commander Andrew: -fires sniper at cloaked enemy 500 yards away from current location without hitting Juno, Vela, or Lupus- - Narrator: ok here is the deal, were going to pass that part for now so deal wit it. Long story short, no one died, i mean Commander Andrew got some bruises... and he got knocked out, his armor watch is close to powering out, permanently... So Juno and Vela decide to bring Commander Andrew (by Vela decision) onto their. Starship, but only in Commander Andrew's worst location to be in... find out next in: the harsh choice! [part 1] - narrator: want more? just wait for now ladies and deal with it until i work on the new chapter!


	4. the harsh choice part 1

Chapter 4 [The harsh choice] [part 1] Commander Andrew: M-my head... Where am i? ... -looks around- ...oh...my...god... NO NO NO! WHY HERE JUST WHY HERE! WHY THE MEDICAL BAY! -cries like a boss- why... Just why... -door opens- Commander Andrew: Hm? Juno: get up and eat... Commander Andrew: not hungry... Juno: i said get up and eat Commander Andrew: i said I'm not hungry Juno: I SAID GET UP AND EAT IM THE CAPTAIN OF THE SHIP SO GET UP AND EAT Commander Andrew: I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY SO JUST DEAL WITH IT Juno: ARE YOU THAT STUBBORN?! Commander Andrew: I GUESS I AM! Juno: THEN JUST STARVE! Commander Andrew: I GUESS I WILL! Vela: morning sleepy head! Commander Andrew: i was asleep? Juno and Vela: say wut... Commander Andrew: how long? Vela: 3 weeks... Commander Andrew: i see... I best be going hopfully the portal to my home is still open Vela: you mean the one that closed 5 minutes ago? Commander Andrew: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My only way home... Gone... Juno: let me ask you some questions... Commander Andrew: Please go ahead and ask... Juno: uhmm... Okay then, who are you? Commander Andrew: I am Commander Andrew Scott Clanton, Leader of the New Federation Army and Star Fleet Juno: ...okay umm, what are you? Commander Andrew: Im a Neo Earthian i would say a more advanced version of the human Juno: ...where are you from? Commander Andrew: Planet Neo Earth, sector 001 of galaxy 001 of universe 001 Juno: ... Vela: ... Lupus: ... Commander Andrew: ...what... Juno: ...umm... Okay... Last question, do you have any powers? Commander Andrew: i can unknowingly get myself out of a rope knot, i can control fire, i have the ability of purification and light, and i can change the fabric of reality and the multiverse Juno: ... Vela: ... Lupus: ... Commander Andrew: ...did i do something wrong? ...oh no... Do you have any dark matter energy units with you? Vela: not that i know of... wait, WHY DO YOU NEED DARK MATTER?! Commander Andrew: to recharge my armor watch which counts as my only hope of surviving... Juno: why is it your only hope of surviving? Commander Andrew: overdo on battle wounds making my only way of even keeping my alive is to keep my armor watch working, i better put it on reserve mode just in case... -FLASH OF LIGHT ACTIVATE!- Vela, Juno, and Lupus: -mouths drop right to the ground- Vela thinking: he's so beautiful... So handsome... Juno thinking: ...niiiiccceeee... Lupus thinking: Moo. Commander Andrew: is something wrong? Vela: what do you mean? Juno: yeah i don't see anything wrong... Lupus: meow Commander Andrew: o_o ...oh well... uhm may i ask what time is it? Juno: around 12:00 Space Standard Time Commander Andrew: ah ok then, would you like me to make all of you lunch? Vela: i though you were a Leader in your army? Commander Andrew: yes, but i have some decent cooking skills, what would you like? Juno: I'm still a tad bit tired so ill just have some coffee Vela: i haven't had breakfast so i might take some pancakes if possible Lupus: ill have 3 double cheese burgers, 5 large hamburgers and 10 packets of fries Vela and Juno: you really want to over work him tha- Commander Andrew: ok so, i got a large coffee, a 5 stack pancakes, and a mega meal, correct? Vela, Juno, and Lupus: ...why so quickly? And how so quickly? Commander Andrew: well, with the correct timing a temperature to heat the coffee in 83 nanoseconds you'll get it perfectly, and I'm decently skilled at speed cooking for fast food related meals, and on my knowledge of pancakes from my parents cooking skills made me so remarkable at cooking pancakes to true perfection. ^_^ Vela: Commander Andrew, may i ask you a question? Commander Andrew: please, call me Andrew, and yes you may ask me a question Vela: where are your parents? - Narrator: hopefully he will live! Probably not... Either way go figure it out in the next chapter. Now. Right now. ...do you think Vela is in love with Commander Andrew? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE HARSH CHOICE PART 2 BABEH!


	5. The harsh choice part 2

Chapter 5 [the harsh choice] [part 2] Andrew: they got killed by an Auroran Hit squad along with my two older sisters, and my two older brothers, and aunts, my uncles, my cousins, and everyone else in with the relativity of my own blood... Vela: oh, I'm so sorry for even asking Andrew: oh no its fine it was like 16 years ago when i was 5 it not that much of a bi- Vela: -hugs Andrew in a mix of sorrow and sorriness- Andrew thinking: ... I never been hugged before... - TIME: 10:35 PM SPACE STANDARD TIME Juno: *Yawns* Vela, its getting pretty late, don't you think we should hit the hay? Vela: uh, yeah, let me show Andrew the guest room. Juno: or we can show him the medical bay... Andrew: ... - narrator: someone get the coffin and dig a grave... FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN: FALCON ROUNDHOUSE EFFECT! From my guess it won't be happy at all


	6. FALCON ROUNDHOUSE EFFECT

Chapter 6 [FALCON ROUNDHOUSE EFFECT] Andrew: COME BACK HERE YOU *BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP*

Narrator: HOLD THAT BLEEP!

Andrew: and why?

Narrator: you killed the bleeping device.

Andrew: so if i say one more bleep it won't really do the bleep it will only say the actual word instead?

Narrator: yep.

Andrew: my god...

Vela: who is he?

Narrator: ah yes i am the narrator of this book, but you can call me mr. Narrator, or just narrator.

Lupus: squee?

Narrator: o_e

Andrew: so if your the narrator you have god powers within the book, right?

Narrator: yep.

Andrew: why don't you just poof up another bleeping device

Narrator: *poofs up another bleeping device and activates it*

Andrew: oh check this out!

Narrator: let him have his space Vela: why?

Narrator: trust me...

Andrew: FALCON ROUNDHOUSE! -door blows up-

Real Juno: Mphm! Mphm! -tied up with a duct taped mouth-

Andrew and Narrator: My god... AURORAN!

Fake Juno: oh *bleep*

Vela: wait how can you tell?

Andrew: all Aurorans have red pupils in their eyes even when disguised as someone else.

Auroran (fake Juno): YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COMMANDER ANDREW!

Andrew: HE'S GOT A GRENADE!

Narrator: GET BACK!

Vela: WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER?!

Andrew: ITS EITHER ALL OF US OR HIM!

Vela: ...good point.

Andrew: my, god... That's not a normal grenade i saw...

Narrator: i saw that too Vela: what kind of grenade was that?

Andrew: an age mutation effect grenade, its a grenade that could make you older or younger, and in highly rare occasions it leaves you the same...

Narrator: I'm going in, to go get your brother.

Vela: thank you so much Mr. Narrator Andrew: I salute to your survival. -salutes-

Narrator: thank you, Commander Andrew -salutes back- -hurries into the room-

-11:00 PM SST- a few seconds before the narrator comes out of the room, he went into

Narrator: *cough* *cough* here *cough* is your *cough* *cough* brother -hands Juno to Vela-

Vela and Andrew: ...my god...

Andrew: he looks like he's around 5 or 6 probably 5 1/2

Vela thinking: of all the cruelty i can do to him -evil thought laugh-

Narrator: you'll have to do your cruelty later, we all need some rest

Andrew: I do agree.

Vela: ... o_e ...fine...

-2:48 AM SST- -LOCATION: JFG STARSHIP-

-Juno and Vela's room after full repair-

Juno: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz -still sleeping soundly- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Vela: -eyes open- whispering: alright time to "check" on Andrew... -door opens-

Vela: -tip toes silently to Andrew's guest room-

Narrator: -flickers flashlight at vela-

Vela: GAH! DO YOU HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!

Narrator: being a pervert and going into Commander Andrew's room eh? And next time i flicker a flashlight at you, stay a little more quiet...

Vela: you suck...

Narrator: then deal with it...

Andrew: any of you have a multiversal long range communications device?

Vela and Narrator: HOW DID YOU!? WHEN DID YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

Narrator: MY GOD YOU DEFIED THE BOOK

Andrew: by not telling how? Try re-reading the first two or three chapters...

Narrator: ...Indeed...

Andrew: well either way without a dark matter source, i still don't have much time on living

Narrator: ah yes, here -hands Commander Andrew some dark matter-

Andrew: thanks, hmm seems different

Narrator: i found it the ground on planet Goldwood

Andrew: ...

Narrator: its against narrator rules to poof up any kind of energy source because it might go into the wrong hands... Don't put this on me...

Andrew: hmm...

Narrator: its your choice... Live or die...

Vela: oh my...

- -Juno and Vela's room- -3:06 SST- Juno: zzzzzzzzz... zzzzzz... No, not now... zzzzzzz i need to drink my coffee... zzzzzzzzzzzz ill do it tomorrow... Zzzzzz -

Narrator: o_e ...uhhh ...somewhat confusing right there at that moment in time... FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN OUR HIGHLY CONFUSING STORY OF USELESS THINGS IN LIFE WITHIN THIS CHEESILY MADE STORY! Next chapter: Chapter 7 THIS IS MADNESS -


End file.
